


[Podfic] Geniuses (+extras)

by Twilight_Angel



Category: Calvin & Hobbes, FoxTrot
Genre: Art, College, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Pranks, nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Angel/pseuds/Twilight_Angel
Summary: Jason is on his way home from class one night when he chances across some fraternity jerks harassing another student--a cute, quiet student who makes awesome snowman sculptures and seems to share Jason's penchant for mischief and mayhem.





	[Podfic] Geniuses (+extras)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Geniuses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900974) by [maderr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maderr/pseuds/maderr). 



> Not a new podfic, I'm importing my podfics into AO3. 
> 
> Originally posted in April 2010.

**[MP3 (Geniuses)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200906025.zip)**

**[MP3 (extras)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2201004013.zip)**

**[M4B (Geniuses + extras)](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/2200906026.zip)**

2.02:32 

Until the Archive is at 100%, all of my podfics can be found [here.](http://www.mediafire.com/?8abb6c3txy6rb)


End file.
